


touch me tease me feel me up

by sleepyseri



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Gay Panic, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, for like 2 seconds, geralt is a bottom you cowards, sexy massage time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyseri/pseuds/sleepyseri
Summary: When an opportunity presents itself to give the Witcher a massage, Jaskier couldn’t just say no… He could just do it in a friendly way, right? Yeah, right.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 308





	touch me tease me feel me up

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic... ever on ao3, and in true me fashion, it's smut. lol  
> i am not a serious writer, i generally write for fun and have been for a long time, but i'm a digital artist most of the time so i really do apologize if this isn't the most poetic fic you've ever read in your life or it isn't all that great. this also wasn't proofread/beta'd and written in a couple hours bc i realized there weren't enough fics relating to jaskier rubbing chamomile on geralt's ass and also not enough bottom geralt fics and i needed to fix that.  
> if this doesn't deter you and you're gonna read this anyway, enjoy! thanks for reading!  
> title is from love talk by wayv!

Well, this was a first.

Jaskier thought he had been doing a pretty good job holding back his probably-very-obvious crush on Geralt. He tried to only slightly hold back his affection for the Witcher, but it seemed everyone around him noticed it but Geralt himself.

At least, he thought so.

When an opportunity presents itself to give the Witcher a massage, he couldn’t just say  _ no _ … He could just do it in a friendly way, right? Yeah, right. Jaskier wanted Geralt to feel relaxed and not think about anything for a while, knowing how hectic his life was.

Even so, with just a towel covering the man below him for decency, it was hard not to let his mind wander. He kept his mouth busy by making casual talk with Geralt, but his thoughts were in the gutter. How could he not when even under a towel he could tell how nice of an ass Geralt had? Not to mention his strong, toned thighs, and quite honestly, a lovely back to look at.  
Rubbing some oil on his hands, he got to work easing out the tight knots in the Witcher’s back. He must not do this a lot, he thinks. There was definitely a lot of work to be done. Luckily, they had all day, since he had pressured Geralt to not go out and try to relax for the day. He deserved a damn break, and Jaskier got a lovely chance to look at the lovely body he had and help him relax.

His hands must have wandered just as bad as his mind did, because as he was making idle chatter, a soft grunt pulled him out of his thoughts. He finally processed where his hands were at and they were right under Geralt’s ass, massaging his thighs carefully. Surprisingly enough, this seemed to be pulling a reaction out of the man underneath him.

“Jaskier.”

It sounded dangerous, the way he spoke. But the slight twinge of being flustered underneath that is what got him the most. It went straight to his dick, for sure.

But, Jaskier decided that he would keep going, trying his best to seem unbothered. Maybe he was reading the situation wrong.

“Something wrong, Geralt?” he responded, keeping his tone as even as he could. He kept his hands working at Geralt’s thighs, maybe putting a bit more pressure and maybe moving closer to his ass. Totally unintentional.

The Witcher looked up at him then, the look in his eyes very telling. He looked annoyed, and made him wonder why he even asked something like that. But right as it was there, he put his head back down into the pillow, not giving the bard enough time to analyze what that look truly meant.

“Hmm. Nothing.” But it didn’t sound like nothing. The groans increased the more he worked his way on his thighs and lower back. Not that he wasn’t letting out little relaxed noises before, but these ones sounded… different. He was starting to catch on.

“Are you sure? You wouldn’t just say my name for nothing.”

Testing the waters, as he moved his hands back to his thighs, he let his hands drift over Geralt’s ass, and he immediately noticed the man tense up. He heard a very deep exhale after that.

“Are you fucking with me?” It was muffled, but it made Jaskier snort. He decided to push his hands up and grope the Witcher’s ass for real this time. He didn’t know where this sudden burst of confidence came from, but once he had caught onto how the other was feeling, he had to go for it.

“No, but I could be.” 

He hears a sharp inhale come from Geralt, likely understanding that they were both on the same page with their thoughts. As if on cue, a hand moves up to knock the small towel covering his ass onto the floor, and they make eye contact again. Jaskier smirks back, letting himself rub his hands all over the now-uncovered skin since he was given permission to do so. 

He took his time, making sure to grip and massage slowly, savoring every sound the man under him made. It wasn’t easy to make the Witcher seem so vulnerable and unravel like this, so he definitely felt privileged. As he worked, he pulled apart his cheeks ever so slightly, “accidentally” brushing over where he was most sensitive. He heard an actual moan escape Geralt’s lips and he melted at the sound.

“Would you-  _ ah _ \- hurry up and do something?” He heard Geralt mutter, muffled by the cushion his head was resting on. Jaskier almost let out a laugh. It was strange to see this man, who was usually so stoic and unwavering, start to grow desperate beneath him. It was also incredibly satisfying.

“You just can’t wait, huh? I never thought I would see you so desperate, especially for  _ me _ .” To punctuate his sentence, he rubbed a rough thumb against the Witcher’s hole deliberately this time, revelling in the noise he let out this time. He could feel himself growing increasingly hard as well, and he knew he could only tease so much longer before he had enough.

“Just-  _ fuck me, _ Jaskier.” The roughness in his voice sounded even sweeter when he was begging like this. He almost didn’t want to stop teasing him if this is what he got to hear, but then, the noises he made while he fucked him would probably be even nicer. 

He situated himself more comfortably on the table, resting on Geralt’s thighs, and he uncapped the small bottle of oil again. Putting a healthy coating of it on his fingers, he made one last effort to tease Geralt by slowly circling him before pushing one finger in, surprisingly very tight. He heard a long sigh leave the white haired man’s lips, obviously very pleased that Jaskier finally did something. It gave another surge of confidence to him that he was making him feel like this; he was the first one to ever have Geralt begging to be  _ fucked _ . That was definitely an achievement he would have to tease the Witcher about later.

For now, he started to move, slowly rocking his middle finger in and out to the knuckle, making the man ease up underneath him and slightly spreading his legs more so he could have easier access. He pushed a second finger in once he thought Geralt was ready for it, keeping his pace slow but scissoring his fingers as he worked so he could make room for himself. He wasn’t  _ huge _ by any means, but he wasn’t very small either, and to someone who had never done this before or hadn’t done it in a while, it would be a challenge.

Jaskier slowly picked up his pace as the minutes dragged by, adding a third finger at some point, watching the man beneath him unravel the more into it they both got. He wished he could see Geralt’s face right then.

“I think you’re ready, baby,” the bard breathed out, subconsciously throwing a pet name in there. He never thought he would get to call this man  _ baby _ , but it sure did feel right. He felt Geralt tighten on his fingers at the name, pushing back against him.

“ _ Then do it already _ .”

Jaskier finally decided to give the Witcher some reprieve, removing his fingers and flipping him around so he could see his face.

Wow.

Geralt was fully red in the face, and the sweat was making him look even sexier, if that was even possible. His lips were parted and he was breathing heavily, very roused up and very  _ ready _ . His gaze still held the same fierce intensity it always did, but a lot more disheveled. His hands gripped the single sheet he was laying on tightly, and following his gaze down he noticed his cock was hard and dribbling pre-come already, definitely looking neglected. He licked his lips.

Using this moment of Jaskier being distracted, Geralt brought one arm up to grab the bard by the head and pull him into a sloppy and heavy kiss, their teeth clacking together at the sudden contact. As they got more into the rhythm, Jaskier braved swirling his tongue around in the Witcher’s mouth, earning him a lovely moan right into his mouth. 

While they kissed, he fumbled with his pants, growing more eager by the second, and he decided then to sit up and take off his clothes properly. Geralt helped him with his shirt, unbuttoning it very hurriedly, and he finally got his pants unbuttoned to the point he could tear them off along with his shirt.

He wasted no time leaning back down to start kissing Geralt again, his hand wandering downwards to stroke at the Witcher’s cock eagerly, sucking up every single noise that escaped his lips. One of Geralt’s hands returned to his hair, gripping tightly as Jaskier got him off while the other held tightly to his back. It would definitely leave a bruise in the morning, but he had no brains at the moment to care. 

Breaking the kiss, their foreheads touching, Jaskier looked right into Geralt’s intense gaze. “Jaskier, I swear to whoever is listening if you don’t  _ fuck me right now _ -”

This prompted the bard to squeeze Geralt’s cock, making him borderline  _ whine _ as the loss of contact, but he sat up just enough to uncap the oil bottle again and put a fair amount onto his dick, making sure he was fully ready. He gave himself a few languid strokes to make sure the oil was thoroughly spread, and he looked up to see Geralt biting his lip.

This was  _ definitely _ a first.

He positioned himself right at the Witcher’s hole, getting in his final little bit of teasing in before he pushes in, not stopping until he’s fully inside of Geralt.

“Oh my God, you’re  _ tight _ ,” Jaskier manages to say, not moving at first. They both were breathing heavily as they got used to the feeling, the white-haired man letting out a moan at Jaskier’s comment. He decided then to pull out until he was almost all the way out of him, and then thrust in roughly. The noise Geralt let out was heavenly.

He decided then that there was no use being gentle with Geralt, not right now, when the tension had been building up this whole time and they were both ready to  _ burst _ . He started at a fast, rough pace rather than a slow and sweet one, looking directly into the Witcher’s eyes. There would be other times for that, he thinks, but not right now. 

Not when Geralt was moaning so loud and so sweet, so different from how he normally is. He has never seen him so thoroughly  _ wrecked _ before, and the bard realizes he loves him like this. He loves seeing him let go and just feel good, completely engulfed in the feeling of Jaskier fucking the living daylights out of him. 

He picked up his pace, holding himself up on the table with one arm and once again bringing his other hand down to stroke Geralt in time with his thrusts. This causes Geralt to finally fully break his composure, bringing an arm up to cover his face in embarrassment as Jaskier kept going.

“No, no, I want to see you, Geralt. Uncover your face for me,” he whispers, almost surprised at how domestic the comment sounded. Geralt bit his lip again before removing the arm covering his face, looking directly up into Jaskier’s eyes once more. The eye contact got them both to let out a moan, not breaking it for a second.

At a slight angle change, Jaskier finds Geralt’s sweet spot, and he almost  _ screams _ in pleasure. 

“ _Oh,_ right there, Jaskier, I’m not going to last much longer,” he groaned out in between moans, his voice sounded just as wrecked as he looked, holding onto Jaskier for dear life.

“Me neither, I’m really close, baby.” He finds himself unintentionally using that pet name again, the action once again causing them both to let out noises of their own.

Geralt is the first one to come, sputtering his movements and sending a thick stream of cum all over his stomach. Jaskier doesn’t stop even through the Witcher’s orgasm, but the sight of Geralt breathing heavily, moaning his name, shaking with the overstimulation sends him over the edge right after. One more deep thrust and he lets go, holding Geralt’s hand tight as he does, and he almost wants to let out an  _ I love you _ , but he could save that for later, when they have time to actually talk about what just happened.

He pulls out after a few seconds, collapsing onto Geralt’s chest the moment his arms can’t support his weight anymore. His whole body feels like jelly, and judging by the looks of Geralt, he feels the same way. He almost feels too weak to get up and get something to clean them off with. 

Well, it’s not like some cum is the worst thing they’ve ever had on them.

“We’re gross,” Jaskier starts, gesturing to Geralt’s stomach and the little dribble of cum leaking out of his ass.

Geralt grunts. “Could be worse.” He feels a hand come up to lazily play with his hair and he reaches up to do the same, a little easier since Geralt’s hair is so long.

They lay there in silence for a while after that, sleepiness starting to take over. He looks up, and he realizes Geralt had already dozed off, looking peaceful and unbothered. Jaskier loved it, and he hopes he can always look to the Witcher and see him like this. He settles back in, thankful he had done this escapade on the small bed where they were staying, and drifts off to sleep. 

He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again for reading! maybe i'll write some more if this does okay or y'all want more lol. come yell w/ me on twitter (mostly kpop but i'm going to make an acc for the witcher and my other fandoms soon so that'll be posted on there when i do) @sleepyseri


End file.
